


Pajama Day - Quarantine Edition

by lpfan503



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: F/M, Family, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpfan503/pseuds/lpfan503
Summary: How the Shinodas cope with Covid-19. Another 1,000 word challenge.
Relationships: Anna Shinoda/Mike Shinoda, ShinodaXShinoda
Kudos: 11





	Pajama Day - Quarantine Edition

Mike could hear the excited chatter of children and pulled his pillow over his head a little more. _God, what time is it? Too fucking early, that’s what time it is. The sun isn’t even up yet._ He slung one arm across the bed, feeling for his wife, but Anna was already up for the day. _And probably dressed. She’s probably making pancakes and the kids are freaking out. What day is it?_

The quarantine days stretched endlessly. He pulled his arm back and tucked it up under the pillow next to his face. Precautions were necessary, with four of the five of them suffering from asthma, but it felt like it had been forever since he’d seen anyone but Anna and the kids. 

Mike kept his eyes tightly shut as he tried to remember the plan for the day. He ran through a list of possibilities, and groaned as the excited sounds got closer to his bedroom. Any minute now his kids would be piled on the bed, begging him to awaken. He tightened his hold on the pillow. 

The sound of shushed giggles filtered through the closed door, and Mike couldn’t help but grin. He really did have the cutest kids, and he loved being a dad. Playing around with them kept him young, and suddenly Mike remembered what today was. It was Quarantine Pajama Day.

The bedroom door opened, and Mike decided to mess with the kids a bit. There were giggles as the muffled sound of children’s footsteps crossed the rug. Mike lay perfectly still, his head concealed under the pillow. 

“Shh, Abbie!” Otis’ small voice admonished his little sister. He wanted to sneak up on Dad and scare him, but both of his sisters were being annoying. Abbie reached out for Josephine’s hand and squeezed it, gaining confidence to stick her tongue out at Otis as they crept closer. 

On the silent count of three from Otis’ fingers- they leapt onto Mike, calling out for him to wake up and tickle them as he usually did. But Mike lay still, holding in his laughter with his face hidden under the pillow. He had to wait them out for a surprise attack, and he knew it wouldn’t be long. For a few loud seconds the kids shrieked and giggled, tumbling about on the bed and over Mike’s still legs. Then as abruptly as they’d ambushed him, the three of them stopped. Josephine looked at Abbie, who looked at Otis. It wasn’t like Dad not to tickle them back. 

Otis leaned over close to the pillow, pulling back the corner of the quilt to try to see Mike’s face. “Dad?” he whispered, and for a fraction of a second, his eleven year old self was worried. 

“GOTCHA!” Mike roared, his body twisting as he sprang to life, grabbing Otis by surprise and tickling him with one hand while holding the girls at bay with the other. Soon the four of them were a tangled mess of bedsheets, arms and legs, shrieks and laughs. The king sized bed Mike shared with Anna was big enough to toss the little girls into piles of pillows while Otis tried to take him down. It was all fun until they heard:

“Michael Kenji Shinoda! How many times do I have to tell you, the bed is not a playground!”

All of the wrestling on the bed stopped and four tousled heads with black hair sticking in all directions turned toward her. Anna was standing at the side of the bed in her unicorn onesie, both hands on her hips, shaking her head and her horn at Mike. 

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” came the chorus of small voices before Mike grinned up at his wife and said slyly, “ I don’t recall hearing that before. In fact, I think you might have mentioned the opposite.”

“Mike!” Anna gasped, her cheeks flushing as she picked up a pillow and smacked him on the head with it. 

Mike sat up, both arms over his head in defense. “Wow, you guys, can you believe this? Mommy is hitting me with a pillow! Help!”

“Get her, Daddy!” Abbie yelled, and Jojo clapped her hands together. “Yeah, get her!”

Before Anna could drop the pillow and escape, Mike had both arms around her waist, hauling her into the bed with the rest of the family. “Anna Shinoda! You’re being very naughty!” He fell back into the bed and Anna landed on top of him, where he locked one arm around her and wedged the other in her armpit, tickling her mercilessly. Otis and the girls piled on, helping him out, until they were all breathless with laughter and tired from the exertion. 

Anna fell down on the bed next to Mike and pulled Abbie close to her, a protective barrier between her and Mike. “You know today is Pajama Day, right?”

“I figured that’s why we were up so early. The irony,” Mike whined as he caught his breath, gesturing at the dark windows. ”Pajama Day should start at noon.” He looked at Anna over the top of Abbie’s head. “Did you pick some hot pajamas for me?” he asked, winking at Anna as he slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

“You have to wear what I picked. No complaints,” Anna yelled after him as she tried to get the kids out of the bed.

“Looks like a playground,” he stated triumphantly, pointing at the bed as the kids built a tent from the sheets. He stepped into the bathroom, where the Grumpy Bear onesie from a Halloween party years ago was sitting on the counter waiting for him. He rolled his eyes with a smile and stepped out of his boxers. He might be Grumpy Bear, but when Pajama Day was over he was going to be Anna’s Sexy Bear.


End file.
